Hold My Heart
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: Oneshot for tumblr's jily week. Lily's upset and James comforts her. I suck at summaries


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything. If I did, my OTP would still be living.**

**Written for tumblr's jily week. Day two, prompt: friendship/death of a parent.**

* * *

"She's locked herself up in the dorm and won't let any of us in." Marlene McKinnon sighed, sitting down on the couch in between Alice and Frank.

Not even when Alice pouted and tried to reach Frank over her, did Marlene laugh.

"This is serious, guys. What are we going to do about Lily?" She sighed.

"Did someone call my name?" Sirius walked downstairs with his arm around James's neck. Remus and Peter followed behind.

"No." Marlene threw a pillow at him. "I'm worried about Lily."

"What's wrong with Lily?" James tried to play it off cool, walking into the common room, but you could see the panic in his face.

"We don't know." Mary spoke up from an armchair. "She won't let any of us in the dorm."

James rolled his eyes at this. "Have you lot tried magic?" He walked towards the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Won't work." Sirius reminded him. "Trust me, I've tried." He winked at Marlene, sitting on her lap.

"Get your fat arse off me, Sirius Black!" She groaned.

"You like it, love." He kissed her cheek, laying across her, Alice, and Frank.

"Well I have to get up there!" James said determinedly. Suddenly, he summoned his broom and flew up the stairs, alohamora-ing the door to Lily's dorm. "Evans?" He walked in tentatively.

Lily looked up from a piece of tear-stained paper she was clutching in her hand. "Potter?" She paused her crying momentarily. "How the bloody hell did you get in here? I should give you a detenti—" the sixth year prefect stopped, remembering that this was no time to bring out her authority. "How did you get in here?" She asked again, more soft.

"Flew." He held up his broom, shutting the door and walking over to her bed. "What's wrong?" He asked, standing next to her.

Lily scooted over so he would have room to sit, handing him the letter and hugging her knees to her chest.

James sat down next to her, looking over the letter.

'_Dear Lily,_

_I'm so sorry you have to find out this way, we really thought your mum was going to make it. Mum...died last night. It was peaceful, in her sleep, at least that's what the doctors say. Her suffering has ended, love. Cancer is tough, at least she made it this long. She loved you very much, I know she'll be watching over all of us.  
I love you, Lily.  
Dad'_

"Lily, I'm so sorry..." James reached for her.

"There's another. Behind it." She cried at the memory.

James nodded and looked at the piece of paper behind it.

_'Dear Freak,_

_It's all your fault mum died! I wanted her to be at my wedding. If you weren't such a freak at your freak school with your freak friends then she wouldn't of died. Maybe your freak show magic could've saved her. But it didn't because you weren't here because you were off being a freak.  
I hate you.  
Goodbye,  
Petunia_

_Ps. Don't come back.'_

James's face grew red, clutching the letter tightly. "You aren't a freak, Lily." He put the letters on her bedside table. "Trust me." He scooted closed to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Lily?" Lily buried her face in his chest.

"Yeah, Lily." He chuckled slightly. "It's a lovely name." He pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket, offering it to her. "Here. Eat this, it'll help you feel better. Moony swears by it." He stroked her back.

Lily laughed slightly and accepted the chocolate. "What would Remus say about you giving his chocolate to a girl, Pot—James?"

James smiled at the warmth from the sound of his name coming from her. "I don't think he'd mind too much, knowing it's you."

Lily ate the chocolate and curled into James's arm. "My mum loved flowers." She said after a while of silence.

"Yeah?" James stroked her hair. "She named you after the most beautiful flower. Suits you." He said softly.

"Thanks." She blushed slightly, going back to silence.

"Do you want to talk about her?" He asked softly. Lily nodded and talked about everything—her mum, her family, childhood memories, her worries, her goals...and James listened. He held her tightly, listening to everything she had to say. She cried and he cried with her at some points.

"James?" Lily said softly at around three am.

"Yeah, Lily?" James asked, wrapping his arms around her waist tighter.

"Thanks for being a great friend." She said, closing her eyes and laying on his chest.

"Anytime, Lily. I'll always be here for you." He kissed her forehead, staying with her as she slept in case she needed him. Because James Potter loved Lily Evans. But James Potter didn't know Lily Evans loved him back.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I wrote this in around twenty minutes before class. Happy jily week guys! :) reviews would be lovely! **


End file.
